


Break 'Em Out

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Wings, acomaf, wing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: Feyre is relieved to be back at home from the Court of Nightmares where she can finally get her hands on Rhys's wings. Little does she know Rhys is ready to get his hands on hers. Porn without plot.





	

Rhysand never had his wings out at court. Not the first time he’d brought me. Not now. Not ever.

And it drove me sort of insane.

His wings were magnificent and such an integral part of him that he could be holding me in his arms, inside of me even, and without the wings it still felt like a part of him - a part of _us_ \- was missing.

Rhys winnowed us back to Velaris in the middle of the night. There was no point in waiting until morning to leave the hellhole that was the Hewn City. We landed on the townhouse roof and immediately I looked up at the night sky in relief. The stars tonight were incredible.

My mate stood silently next to me sharing my view of the heavens. In the dead of night, the city itself felt extraordinarily still and silent with nothing more than faint lights twinkling here and there from homes scattered throughout the city.

“It’s worth it,” Rhys said next to me. There was a surety to his voice, the one that inked the mountain and stars to his knees and pledged his very being to his people.

I grabbed his hand and looked at him, looked at my beautiful wonderful mate who held the essence of darkness at his very fingertips and I gave a little awestruck sigh at the sight of him. Now that the stress of the Court of Nightmares was removed, Rhys relaxed into himself allowing the night to take him over. Stars sparked in his violet eyes so full of care and love for his city, and the little whirls of darkness I loved to twirl about my hands rolled off him in dancing, curling wisps.

But most tremendous of all, the true sign that told me he was okay again, were his wings. His glorious, powerful wings spread wide behind us in a slow, appreciative stretch happy to be free and true once more. There was so much color and wonder in them alone, it entranced me sometimes to the point of delirium.

Looking at my mate so carefree and unburdened, I wanted nothing more in that precise moment than to touch him.

“ _You’re_ worth it,” I said. Rhys looked at me with a casual turn of his head, a lazy blissful smile gracing his lips I had not seen for a week while we’d been away. The hand not holding his own encircled his neck pulling us closer and I leaned up to gently kiss him.

Rhysand’s arms went around me holding me close as he sighed into the kiss, our lips parting against one another in sweet relief. Every now and then when he would kiss me, I would open my eyes for a moment just to make sure I wasn’t missing him, wasn’t going to let one single detail of him escape my notice.

His hand tightened on my lower back bringing my body a little closer into him and I could feel the pool of heat kindle in my core. Winking one eye open, I let my hand slid down Rhys’s neck to where the membranes of those beautiful wings met his back and then ran my finger along the edges.

Instantly, his body shivered. I didn’t give him time to relax before my fingers strummed again and he pulled back from my lips with a gasping laugh. “We’re going to play that game tonight, are we?”

I smiled radiantly, not even trying to hide my amusement. “I don’t know, you always seem to like it when we play. Do you think you’re _up_ for it?”

Rhys shook his head back and forth slowly with equal amusement. “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“Well you are quite laughable sometimes,” I teased and was answered with Rhysand scooping me up in his arms, his mouth pressing half a kiss against my ear.

“You’re going to pay for that one darling,” he purred and sat me down against the roof. A stack of blankets and pillows magically appeared, which I was eternally grateful for before Rhys made quick work of removing my shirt and pressed me down against the soft blankets.

“Let’s see how you like it,” he said, his hands wrapping around me to turn me onto my stomach so that my back was bared to him.

He started at the base of my back. Just a light kiss where my spine met my hips to say hello before his lips began a slow and seductive climb up my back. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it under my chin, already gripping it snugly in anticipation of what I surely knew he was aiming for.

“Come on, Feyre darling,” Rhysand said between kisses as he made his way between my shoulder blades, his fingers recommencing the trail at the base of my back. “Get ‘em out.” His voice was low and commanding, sending waves of heat across my skin that warmed me on an otherwise chilly night. It sent shivers up my spine.

We had only just started this game, but already I wanted so badly to do exactly what he said and let him make me feel _everything_ I knew he was capable of. But the cocky prick was too teasing with his lips parting those slow, slick kisses to give his tongue enough room to meet my skin and torment me.

 _“Feyre,”_ Rhysand breathed beneath the stars, breaking the syllables of my name up into a tempting chant that beat a rhythm I was finding increasingly difficult to resist. His hands slid up my back and massaged into my shoulders and I started to curl up as the tingles went up and down my spine, but Rhysand shifted to straddle me and keep my body in place.

“Feyre,” he said again leaning low against my neck so that his breathe could tickle my ear while his hands kneaded the aching muscles of my back. “Show me. Show your mate. Show me _everything_.”

And I caved. My skin broke in a breathtaking release I hadn’t felt for quiet some time as my wings pushed through in a taut fold.

“Oh that will not do,” Rhysand said _tisk tisk tisking_ and his earlier words came back to haunt me.

 _Let’s see how you like it_.

I felt him lean back from me and instantly wished he were close again. But then he took two fingers and touched the base of my neck with an intense amount of pressure. It didn’t hurt, but it was enough that when he ran them down my spine like the quick pull of a zipper down a jacket, my wings expanded for him without my consent, too sensitive to resist my mate’s touch.

And it. Was. Ravishing.  


A startled _Oh_ burst out of me and Rhys chuckled. I knew if I could face him I’d see his self-satisfied smirk on his ridiculously perfect face.

 _That’s better, darling,_ he said well pleased down our bond, as if he’d read exactly my thoughts.

And then he went to work on me, unleashing all of himself upon me so that nothing was held back. His fingers swam across the delicate membrane of my wings tracing lines over the veins that sent my head into a fog of dizziness and my core into an inferno. His tongue licked and kissed between the trembling folds of the wings that threatened to collapse at any moment as he wound me higher and higher, eliciting gasps and groans from my mouth that I could barely control. No more than a few moments in and I was wet enough to sink a ship.

And all the while I could feel Rhys smiling down the bond, his lips plaguing my skin with teasing chuckles and his own occasional ecstatic moans. His hips pushed against my rear and I could feel his cock hardening against me.

It was too much, but I never wanted him to stop. I was becoming completely unhinged as he kept me pinned down and stroked my wings, the heat between my legs building towards a breaking point.

“Rhys,” I finally spat out. Cauldron, I couldn’t even think of the words to beg him for what I wanted. All I knew was his name and I hadn’t even come yet. If I’d known this was what an intimate touch on my wings could feel like, I’d have done it ages ago.  


Rhysand leaned full down against me so that his lips were back at my ear to distract me while his hands left my wings and I received a merciful, albeit torturous reprieve. Behind me, I could hear the muffled sound of clothes shifting as he undid his pants. I cried out his name, the only way I could remember to demand more because I needed those hands at my back again desperately.  


“Getting there?” he asked in my ear.

 _Prick_ , I managed to shoot across the bond and I felt his wicked delight in reply. His hands finally tugged down the pants around my waist and I was left entirely naked. But then he stopped when his knees went between my legs and didn’t part them far enough.

 _Prick_ , I repeated down the bond listening to him laugh. His cock pressed once more against my now naked backside, hard and further testing me. _Stupid, teasing, arrogant -_

His hands rained down all at once on the top of my wings and my entire body went rigid, my nerves firing with an electricity that threatened to explode inside of me. And finally, I was done. I needed him - _all of him_ \- right then.

I pushed up hard against the floor. Rhys wasn’t expecting it, so he pulled back fairly easily. Before he could stop me, I seized control and turned around on him, pushing him back until he sat and together, we tore his pants all the way off. His shirt swiftly followed in two quick pieces.

And then I climbed atop him and slid over him so that he filled me to the hilt, consuming every spare inch within me. The muscles closing around his cock instantly tightened as I delighted in the feel of him within me.

“Now we’re getting there,” I groaned and brought my lips crashing down on his, my hands gripping his own and shoving them around my back to where my wings were. Rhysand growled his approval and started his stroking all over again, sending my hips into a furious pace pumping over him.

My own fingers explored the territory of Rhysand’s back, finding his wings and applying as much pressure as he had used to finger mine.

As soon as I touched him, his teeth bit roughly against my lips and his hips bucked up into me just as I rocked forward. I broke the kiss and moaned his name loud enough for the entire city to hear underneath the still night sky.

“Come on,” he panted focusing on working into me with each move forward I made, my core fracturing with every thrust. “That’s it. Come darling, _come_.” His fingers dug into my wings and dragged, the fingernails scraping in the most exquisitely pleasurable sensation until my back arched, my head fell back, and I shattered.

“Rhysand!” I screamed and my hands trembled searching for his skin. It was the most glorious sensation I’d possibly ever felt. “Rhysand, _oh-h, Rhysand.”_ I said it over and over again until he took my hands and kissed each one while he helped me through the last throws of my high.

“I’m here,” he said and grabbed hold of me once more around my waist, his hand soothing the skin of my back so that my wings could rest. “I’m here, Feyre,” but my name was a strangled groan off his lips.

So I leaned forward, my core squeezing tightly around him once more, and when my hands met his wings I didn’t stop until I’d stroked whatever of him I could reach.

But it was too dark for my liking and I wanted to see him, wanted to see all of his infinitely perfect glory. As my skin started to glow with that light I knew he loved, I could finally see the dazzling display of colors hidden within his wings: deep regal violets that pronounced his majesty; magentas and pinks that called to the wisdom of the galaxies; and golds so rich and deep as none before him had ever possessed.

 _Give me more_ , I whispered across the bond, desperate to touch as much as I could while my hips worked over him. His wings shot forward eagerly cocooning us in a close embrace and giving me the perfect opening to not only stroke him with my fingertips, but to kiss and lick and suck and when my teeth began to graze ever so carefully along the edges close enough to bite, my mate finally broke and I felt him fill me.

Blankets of darkness and night swept over us, but with the light of my skin, I found him. I found my Rhysand as I always would even in the blackest night.

“You are,” and Rhys shook his head as if in disbelief. He ran his fingers over my brow and I momentarily closed my eyes. “Amazing,” he concluded simply.

“You weren’t kidding about the wings,” I said feeling utterly exhausted. “That was... I don’t know what that was.”

Rhysand laughed a most wonderful sound and I thought I could stare at the radiance of his smile mixed between my light and his darkness forever. “Want to do it again?” I was very aware of him still inside me and suddenly, I wasn’t feeling quite so tired.

“Oh yes _please_.”

Then he flipped me onto my back, my wings still spread wide, and made love to me and my wings under the stars once more.

xx  



End file.
